Itex's Downfall
by FlyingToHogwarts
Summary: “I don’t always believe what Jeb says, but I think I have an instinct in the back of my head, telling me that it’s me, it’s got to be me, and it’s got to happen." FAX NIGGY. Itex is going down, and Max might just bring herself down with it.
1. What If?

**The Downfall of Itex**

Maximum Ride Fanfic written by FlyingtoHogwarts.

**Author's Note: BAM! I just came to me like when you forget the name of something and then you eat pumpkin pie and you suddenly remember…anyways- here it is, the downfall of Itex! This story is about how Max and her Flock destroy and conquer, defeat and take over, push back and push ahead, whatever you want to call it! I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. (Sorry if it's a little confusing, it'll clear up in no time!) Please don't steal my plot, cause thats no fun. **

* * *

Iggy's eyes scrunched as he worked long into the night. I had a plan to bring down Itex. Me, Maximum Ride, w

as finally going to d

o what I wouldn't dare dream of. I just needed Iggy's help. Sure, it was destiny that Iggy was the one whom I needed. Sure, it was destiny that we never found our parents, only because, we needed to be alone for me to come up with it, and plus, if we found our parents, they would never approve of _this. _

"Iggy, almost finished?" I asked, yawning in the middle of my sentence. He didn't answer me, and his fingers twitched over the small wires connected to a larger cable. "I take that as a no," I said, getting up from my chair and heading for the door. I paused, my fingers curling around the knob. My body whirled around to face him, though he couldn't see me. "Iggy, I just wanted to say…" I trembled, my legs becoming weak. I was tired, exhausted more like it. I hadn't slept well. Excitement over came me and I've been staying up late with Iggy. It didn't seem right to just leave him to work when he was working for all of us. I can't tell you the plan just yet. You might tell the Itex. It's nothing personal, just I've been taught not to trust anyone, because everyone is hiding something, and everyone isn't a saint. People lie.

"I get it, Max, just go to bed. I'm working on the second section." Iggy said, his hands fumbling over a green wire that he was connecting to a red one. He could tell the colors of the wires by the touch of his finger. It was one of his skills.

"No, it's not that, Iggy, I just wanted to tell you thanks, because I don't know how I could do this without you." I said, smiling to myself for no particular reason.

"Well in that case, then your absolutely welcome. I'm benefitting from this too, you know. We're going to bring _Itex down. _They're going down so hard, I think it might break the sound barrier or something crazy like that." Iggy said, concentrating on his work as he spoke, his voice flowing evenly over the words. His fingers were rushing around as fast as possible as he looked for the right wire. I watched him for a moment, and then I silently closed the door, creeping down the hall to my room.

Let's catch up on the recent events, shall we? My name is Maximum Ride, but you probably already know that. I live with my Flock, and just an F.Y.I, we have wings. Our DNA was combined with bird. We grew up in a horrible place called the School, but we got busted out and now we're on the run. Our main goal had been the try and find out parents, that is until I learned _I, _Maximum Ride, was supposed to bring down the company of Itex, which is what the School was under. At first, I didn't want to believe it, but now, I've come to realize how much I really want to be the one to finish this mess. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. My Flock, containing Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Angel, and me, rented this apartment using my limitless Max card. Nifty, eh? So we have unlimited cash, wings, and no parents. Let me tell you, it gets pretty interesting around here. I fluffed my pillow, testing my head on it, and shut my eyes, yanking the soft covers up over me. I was just drifting off to sleep when there was a light knock on my door. One of my eyes popped open. A light was on in the hallway, and my door creaked open. I expected Iggy to be standing there, but I saw the familiar face of my other flock member, Fang. He was slightly taller then he had been. I still haven't figured things out with him yet. Okay, so I admit it to myself, I like Fang more then just a family member. We aren't related, but we're like brother and sister. I think it could be more if we really tried. Angel and the Gasman are truly related, but other then that we're just a bunch of random kids, living life on the run.

Back to reality here, Fang stood in my doorway. The light shone on the floor, and I scrunched my eyes towards the brightness.

"Can't sleep?" I hiss across the room. He nods, and takes a couple steps forward, closing the door and locking out the brightness. The room is dim, but I can still see his black outline. His muscular arms were hanging loosely at his sides. His wings were unfolded, but bent inward. His hair exotic black hair was sticking out at sides, and he looked like he just ruffled it with his fingers. His olive skin tone was perfect, and I was dazed at his expressionless face. "Well, what do you want?" I asked in a 'Max is totally annoyed by you' tone. He smirked, but it soon disappeared. I pulled the covers back, only to be embarrassed I didn't dress better. I was wearing old sweats with holes all over. The sweatshirt was warm and fuzzy, but it was way too big for me. My cheeks grew hot as Fang sat on the edge of the bed. He shrugged, just looking at me, waiting for something to happen. I sighed. "You can't just come in here and be silent Fang, come on. What do you want, really?" I asked him, curling in my feet so I was sitting with my legs crossed on top of the covers. I combed through my hair with my fingers, but I guess it didn't help the way I looked. Fang didn't seem to care, though.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he finally spoke, but his tone was hesitant, if he was waiting for a cue or something. His black eyes told me nothing about his emotions, and I had to wonder what he was thinking. His jaw was tense, but not angered. Come on Fang, give me some answers, I wanted to shout at his perfect face. Fang was my best friend, and we mostly told each other everything. I guess this was one of those exceptions.

"Ask away!" I said, trying to sound cheerful, even though the pillow next to me was looking more and more tempting by the second. I yawned again, and my eyes started drooping. I couldn't stay awake much longer, I thought. I pinched my arm, and the pain stung. I had to stay awake. Fang wasn't going to get away with barging in here and saying _nothing. _

"Do you really think that your plan is going to work? What if…what if it doesn't? What if Itex is still out there when it's all over? What will you do?" he asked, as if he couldn't help himself. The more questions he asked, the more came out of his mouth. He ended the stream by looking into my eyes. I felt a yawn in the back of my jaw, but I ignored it, tensing my position on the soft bed that seemed to mock my energy level.

"I don't know, Fang, but I do know that I have every intention that it will work, and Itex will be done in the near future. If it doesn't…then I'll think of something else. We're strong, Fang, we can handle this. We're going to save the world." I stated my last sentence strong, leaving Fang breathless, his black eyebrows raised in defeat, and curiosity.

"But Max, what if there is no possible way to defeat Itex? After all, since when have you listened to Jeb? He might be lying." The questions just kept coming, didn't they? I stared at the wall behind Fang for a few brief seconds. What if Jeb _was _lying and the Earth was already doomed? Is it really too late? Does Fang know something I don't? How could he? I pondered this for another few moments. Fang didn't move as I thought it out. He didn't even blink. Pretty soon, he was going to turn invisible. Oh how I hated when he did that.

"I don't always believe what Jeb says, but I think I have an instinct in the back of my head, telling me that it's me, it's got to be me, and it's got to happen. I think I knew that all along, I just didn't know what it was until Jeb told me. I believe him this time. Why are you wondering this all of a sudden?" I asked him, now turning the question on him. He sighed, looking at his feet and the wood flooring of my room. My eyes strayed to the pillow and back to his face.

"Isn't the instinct in the back of you're head the voice?" he laughed, barely smirking, but I just saw the tips of his lips twitch. I grinned at his happiness.

"Well, further back then the voice." I said, and I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. "Look, I'm really tired, can we continue this in the morning?" I asked him, eyeing the pillow yet again. He followed my gaze and let out another sigh.

"Fine, just think about what I said for once? Please?" he started to get up from my bed, and I felt it as his weight was gone. I watched him leave, pulling my covers up as I did. He turned to face me as he closed the door. "Goodnight, Max." he whispered the last words before I heard the door click, and then his footsteps down the hall. After a few moments, I could only hear the ticking of the clock on my nightstand. I lay my head on the pillow, finally ready for sleep. I softly closed my eyes, and I saw Fang's face, just like it had been a few moments ago. His mouth opened, and his lips formed words. _Goodnight, Max. _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So, how did you like? Oh really, you should tell me all about it by clicking that little button that says "review". Yes, that one. Go ahead and click it. Please, if you didn't like it, don't bother to click the button. I don't like when people are mean. Questions and Comments are welcome ;]

**- Peace out, FlyingtoHogwarts. ****(gettit?? like Maximum Ride has wings and Hogwarts is like Harry Potter, and I love them both so I'm going to be like "Fying to Hogwarts" okay...just review!) **


	2. What do they want?

Chapter Two:

**A/N: **This chapter is a little pointless in the beginning, but I'm getting the story going, so it'll be like that! I made the spaces a little wider so that's why it's a little longer. Enjoy!

I woke up late the next morning. I could hear the commotion in the kitchen as Iggy and the rest of the Flock were making breakfast. I yawned, pulling back the covers and jumping out of bed, still in my sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Max is awake!" Nudge called as she saw me come down the hall. I walked through the archway towards the kitchen and grabbed myself a piece of toast, then slipping into a chair beside Angel.

"Good morning, Max." Angel said as she scooped a plate full of eggs and then some onto her plate. Nudge sat down across from me and Fang on my other side. The Gasman was sitting on the other side of Angel, looking a little tired. His eyes were drooping and his hair looked like tumbleweed floating on the top of his head.

"What's on the agenda for today, Max? Can we go get ice cream? Oh I'm in the mood for ice cream. My favorite kind if strawberry! What's your favorite kind, Max? Oh yeah, never mind about the strawberry. I just remembered I had this new flavor that one time we got ice cream and it was like blueberry! My favorite kind of ice cream is now officially blueberry!" I held my head in my hands as the Nudge channel was turned on.

"Nudge, chill." Iggy said from inside the array of counters. He had a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. His strawberry blonde hair looked a lot like Gazzy's. Nudge was now talking to Angel in a more hush toned about her favorite types of cake and pie. I rolled my eyes, and glanced at Fang. His expression was…well…expressionless, but that's not a surprise. He's always like that. His hand reached over the table to grab a large stack of pancakes. He piled them onto his plate and then went for the syrup.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked without looking up. My cheeks prickled with heat as I turned away.

"I don't know." I admitted, rather embarrassed. Iggy was looking away, but I sensed on my Max radar that he was listening to our conversation, maybe looking for something to laugh at later.

"Well, it's sort of creepy." Fang said, smiling a bit at his own choice of words. I grinned too, half biting my lip.

Once we were done with breakfast, all of us headed outside. The little kids, including Nudge, were going to just fly around, because they didn't know the plan. I think Angel had an idea of it, but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. I guess you can't keep any secrets when you have a mind reader.

"Iggy says he's almost done with the second part," I informed Fang that afternoon. We three were sitting on an abandoned rooftop about three miles north of the apartment. I had, to my displeasure, put Nudge in charge if anything were to go wrong. We hadn't seen many Flyboys around and so far, no Erasers in a long time. Let's not break the chain, shall we?

Fang nodded and glanced at Iggy, who was staring off into the distant blue cloudless sky. "Do you promise we can visit them?" Iggy asked after a moment of silence. Fang looked at him with a 'what the heck are you talking about' expression, but I thought I understood.

"Ella?" I whispered, and to my surprise, Iggy nodded. I raised my eyebrows, only because Iggy couldn't see that I was surprised.

"After Itex is clear, we can live there," I told him, and he smiled. I loved it when my Flock was happy. It just made me happy. Fang looked away, feeling a little left out I imagined.

"I sort of miss the Flyboys," Iggy added to his stream of admittance. Fang and I did a double take.

"_What? _I sure don't. It's a nice sky without a whole crap load of junky metal flying in it." I said, following Iggy's hard sightless gaze to the bright blue background. Iggy scuffed the gutter with his shoe.

"Yeah, because you can see it," he said quietly, and I couldn't be sure that's what he said.

"Iggy, I thought I told you, I don't care if you're blind. None of us do. We love you anyways," I said, giving him one handed hug. Fang was silent, as always. Maybe things were getting just a wee bit mushy for him.

"I know _you _don't care, that's because _you _don't have to live with it! _I _do." He said, scowling behind his lips. I sighed and was silent. Fang had it nice when no one expected him to respond.

"C'mon, we should be getting back." I said softly, feeling bad that I couldn't give Iggy any more comfort. He sighed as I jumped off the edge of the building, Fang close on my tail. (Not that I have a tail or anything…) Iggy followed, and I heard the swooping noise of his wings unfolding as the three of us whirled up into the sky.

We arrived back outside our apartment in less then five minutes. Angel, Nudge and the Gasman were well into an epic game of tag. Nudge was hovering off the ground when my feet touched the green grass. Gazzy was laughing as he chased Angel in circles. I smiled as he caught her, and they both tripped and fell over laughing. Fang and Iggy landed silently on either side of me.

"How about we get something to eat?" I asked them. Nudge smiled, and we all took off towards town.

"I'll get three orders of the pound burger, a dozen fries, and the," under my scowl he added, "Plateful of broccoli." Gazzy said to the handsome looking waiter. He had a gold ring in one of his ears and his hair was gelled up into a spike catastrophe. Fang watched me glance at him, his jaw lined with anger. I grinned as I ordered.

"I'll take two full chicken Caesar salads, a pound burger, three orders of fries, a small hotdog and two glasses of water please." I blinked flirtatiously, and Fang looked away. The waiter nodded, jotting it all down in his handy dandy notebook. His face was appalled at how much food we were each ordering, but he didn't say anything. He was probably thinking of the tip. Fang ordered the same as Gazzy and then the waiter took our menus and walked off towards the kitchen. Fang instantly smirked.

"That waiter was pretty hot, right Max?" he said a little too loudly. Nudge smirked and Iggy snickered across the table. I stretched my hand out to whack him twice up side the head.

"Yeah, he was smokin' hot," I said, grinning at Fang. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth.

"Are you sure you don't mean…" I cut him off.

"Well, _Angel, _who is _only seven_ years old, I think that necklace you made is very _colorful _just like _Fang's vocab_ulary." I said, emphasizing heavily. Iggy was snickering again and Fang's cheeks turned pink. I grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, Fnick, lighten up." Iggy added, and the Gasman busted out in giggles. The laughter spread, and soon the whole table was laughing. People were starting to look at us, and thank god our food came at that moment. It took five people to carry it all and two tables to hold it all.

"Ceasar salads?"

"Right here," I raised my arm halfway and the smokin' hot waiter handed me two plates, one for each hand. We all scarped down every piece of food insight, including the crumbs. After we all finished, Gazzy let out a huge burp that got a couple people's attention. I glared in his direction and he caught my eye.

"Excuse me," he said, waving air in his face.

"Can't…breathe!" Iggy faked, almost falling over. Nudge giggled, but then the smell got to her, and she gagged.

"Gazzy!" she squealed, plugging her nose. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"That's sick," Fang muttered under his breath, and I grinned under my hand. We paid for all the food using my Max card, and got the heck out of there. I guess they started a fight on who was the unlucky one who had to clean our table. I sniggered as soon as we were out the door. I arched my back, letting my wings spread as soon as we had walked around the back of the building. I did a quick 360, making sure no one was around, and then did an up and away towards the blue sky, after my Flock.

The wind was biting at my face as I flew, holding my arms out like superman. Fang smiled at me.

"Now all you need is a cape and you'll be golden," he smirked, flapping his black wings so that they glinted purple. The tips of his feathers just pressed against mine for a second as he flapped down.

"I'm going to keep flying, you guys land at the apartment and stay there," I said, kicking into high speed. Fang caught my ankle.

"I'll come with," he said, and then turned on Iggy, "Ig, you're in charge," he said, tapping his hand twice.

"Yeah, yeah, you two have fun and don't do anything you might regret!" Iggy said, laughing as he dived down towards the grass.

"I ought to smack him silly," I scowled, and Fang laughed out loud. "Well, grab hold, we're going to go fast!" I said. He grabbed my leg and I tucked my wings in and _boom. _We were twenty five miles away. I looked down, but all I could see was a flash of colors as we zoomed across the country… well maybe just across the town _really fast. _

"Where are we going?" Fang asked, gripping my leg tighter. I felt the pressure of his fingers against my ankle.

"I don't know, let's land here." I said, unfurling my wings. We slowed to a reasonable speed and Fang let go, spreading out his wings too. I dove down towards the cover of tall trees, and he followed right behind me. We landed in a clearing, not a mile from the small town. Fang and I walked the rest of the way, ever too careful no to let anyone see our wings. That was the last thing we needed.

"We should go shopping, I think Iggy's almost out of breakfast food." I said as we came out of the woods. There was a strip mall, including a funky clothing store, a grocery store, a CVS, and an insurance company. Across the way was a couple street packed full of houses. We started walking across the street when a black car, sleek and shiny pulled up and parked. Two guys got out and started towards us. Fang tensed beside me.

"What do they want?" he asked, more like a growl.

"They're flyboys," I gasped, noticing the robotic movement as they walked. Then I heard the distinct sound of their buzzing wings. I looked behind us and moaned. Over three hundred Flyboys were staring at us with evil grins on their robotic faces.


	3. Well, what are we waiting for?

Chapter Three:

**A/N: **Hope you guys _loved_ that cliffy ending. Here's chapter three, and a little recap at the beginning in case you totally blanked on what happened:

* * *

**Recap: **

**"They're flyboys," I gasped, noticing the robotic movement as they walked. Then I heard the distinct sound of their buzzing wings. I looked behind us and moaned. Over three hundred Flyboys were staring at us with evil grins on their robotic faces.**

"Fang, we can't take them all," I whispered. He shook his head.

"We can die trying." He whispered back. I groaned, my hands forming fists at my sides. Fang was still standing tense as we whipped around to the two guys who had walked up to us. I gave them my best 'you are so dead' look and cracked my knuckles. It added effect, you had to admit.

"Now, we know that you cannot take all these robots down by yourselves. You can come with us, and we will not hurt you…yet." The guy on the left smirked. His voice was accented, not that I was really paying attention to that.

"No," I said automatically, crossing my arms in front of my chest and glaring at them. Fang glanced at me, and I saw his eyebrows rise out of the corner of my eye.

"Either way, you're going to come with us. They'll capture you in a few seconds, or you can come quietly." The man continued, almost ignoring me.

"Fine," Fang said, speaking loud and clear for all to hear. (Wow that was cheesy.) My jaw dropped and threw him a Max look.

"No! I will not!" I said, turning around. I could take them…I was Maximum Ride. Fang took a step towards me so that his face was just a little away from mine. He blinked, his dark eyelashes almost touching my cheek. _Angel, help me if you can hear. Flyboys. _

"Max, I know that you know we have no way of getting out. We can either get hurt, or get away fine. What's it going to be?" he asked, turning his voice into a small whisper. I looked at the men, who were looking at us.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said, and the next thing I knew, something hard collided with my head and everything was gone.

The rest of the Flock landed at the apartment. Nudge flipped her brown hair off her shoulder as Iggy approached. For once, she just wished he could see her and how she's not just a little annoying girl anymore. _He knows you're not, Nudge. _Angel's voice invaded her private thoughts for the hundredth time this week. _Angel, get out of my head! _Nudge said, but she didn't feel Angel leave. _I send him a picture of you. He thinks your cute. _Nudge's cheeks went hot, and she glanced at Iggy, who was looking at Angel. _Really? You mean it? You're not kidding me, are you? 'Cause, Angel, if you're going to say your just kidding your hair won't be so long and cute anymore. I got a pair of sharp scissors and I'm not afraid of using them! _Nudge threatened, and waited for Angel to respond. Angel gigged, covering her mouth with her hand, which's nails were painted a pretty tone of pink.

_No, I swear, Nudge, he thinks your smokin' just like Max likes that waiter guy. _Nudge giggled at this, and then noticed Angel had gasped.

"Max is in trouble!" she shouted, flying up into the air. Iggy, Nudge and the Gasman followed her, and there was no longer anyone laughing.

* * *

**A/N: It's a little short only because I just realized I forgot about Total. Oh well, he's not going to be in this story! Ha, that's pretty funny. Anyways, I'll post the next one in like two seconds. - FlyingtoHogwarts. Thanks Gabrielle for your snazziness.  
**


	4. WHAT?

Chapter Four:

**A/N: Yeah, Total totally didn't deserve to be in this story. He's not cool enough. Just kidding, I love Total. –FTH!  


* * *

  
**

"What happened?" Iggy asked Angel as they all followed her through the clouds they were just laughing under. Angel sobbed.

"Max and Fang were walking – I saw it in her head – and then there were flyboys and they were everywhere…and they took them." Angel explained to the other Flock members. They all glanced at the back of her blonde curls. "C'mon they're going to take them to the School!" Angel said, and Iggy instantly was hit hard. If only he worked a few more hours on that…plan…then maybe he could have finished the _last part of it_, and the School and Itex would have been finished off by now. If only he had done that, maybe Max and Fang would be flying with them right now. If anything happened to either of them, he didn't know what he would do to himself.

"Angel, where are they?" he asked, flying next to her. Nudge watched him float past her with a sudden eagerness that he was going to stop next to her. He didn't. He just kept going towards Angel. She was always second best, wasn't she? Nudge shook her head, and Gazzy watched her, blinking in the wind.

"They were in the woods, and they walked out….there was a couple stores and stuff…I don't know exactly. She just kept going straight when she left. I'll try and find her with my head," she said, closing her eyes. Right then, right there, she looked like a little seven year old girl, sleeping in her bed, wearing pink Barbie pajamas, Iggy thought. She looked normal, like she didn't have wings, like she wasn't flying, and certainly like she wasn't searching through people's heads. Iggy sighed, if only they were normal. But if they didn't bring Itex down, who would? The other bird kids down the road? No, he thought, it was them who had to do it. This only made him fly faster. He had to find Max and Fang, and then he had to get home and continue working on the plan. He couldn't let all those experiments, and all those people down.

I woke up in a cage. Someone was touching my leg. It hurt to look up, but I could see Fang's legs cooped up and bent at the knee. His head was slumped to the side, and blood was gathered by his nose. What happened? I shook him awake. His eyes blinked open after a few moments.

"Fang, get up, we have to get out of here." I said, shaking his head gently. He moaned, and shook his head, wiping the blood from around his mouth. I looked around. Of course, I thought to myself, there are no windows, and I couldn't spot the door from here. There was a separating wall that stopped a few feet from the south wall. I assumed the door was on the other side, since it obviously wasn't here. Fang groaned again, and pulled himself forward, only to knock into a pole. His hand went to his forehead, and he slumped backwards. "Fang, be careful, I don't want you knocked out or anything," I said, slapping him on the shoulder lightly. "Now, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked myself, looking around for locks to pick or spaces to bust open. I came out with nothing. Zip, zero, none. Totally escape proof. I got up. At least they had the sense to put us in a bigger cage this time. I could stand without knocking my head on something, but I just barely an inch away from the ceiling. Then, I heard a door open. I sat back down, and slumped in the corner and shut my eyes. I listened intently as a series of locks clicked open and the door swing open. It sounded bulky, like a huge foot thick metal door. My eye lids were red against the bright light, and I scrunched them harder together. It sounded like high heels, but I couldn't be sure. They walked through the little archway in the separation wall and came into our side. I didn't dare move, and I barely breathed. I heard them walk up to the cage and peer inside. I prayed that Fang wouldn't ruin this. Three more seconds… I measured the with of the bar my head was lying against, and then, just as the stranger was turning away, I sprung to life.

The girl was a brunette, her hair messed up in a sophisticated looking affair. Her mouth was open in a wide 'o' as my arm stuck out of the bar and slugged her straight in the face, not before grabbing her shirt. I was holding her up, and I groped for a key. I came up with a card, showing her identification and pass code. Bingo, I said to myself, and broke it from the chain it was connected to. Her body dropped to the ground as blood spilled out of her nose. I looked around. There had to be a way to open this cage… I looked at Fang. He looked horrible. His eyes were dimly shut, but I could tell he was awake.

"Fang, c'mon we have to move!" I said, shaking him slightly. I saw the keypad, almost hidden in the corner. The whitecoat was stirring on the ground as I swiped the card. It instantly accepted and the door of the cage swung open.

"Ownage!" I punched the air with my fist and jumped out, holding Fang's hand and dragging him forward. "Fang, I can't carry you." I said, and he got to his feet. He shook his head and cracked his neck. He nodded, motioning me forward.

We slipped out the archway and into the other room. It looked just like our room, white walls, white floor, and not a speck of dirt anywhere. There was an empty cage in the back corner, as far away from the door as possible. Fang was looking around too, although there wasn't much to look at. The big, huge metal door was on the north wall. I walked towards it and tried to open it. No luck there, big surprise. I looked for a keypad, and I didn't find one.

"How are we supposed to get out?" I asked Fang, pulling on the latch with all my might. It didn't even click. Fang tried, and then we both tired. No luck still. I head my head with my hands, and then I heard a familiar voice invading my thoughts. _Max, where are you? Are you okay? Max! _Angel's soft sweet voice soothed my worries. I smiled, and Fang looked at me oddly. "I can hear Angel," I told him, and he grinned. _I'm okay, Fang's okay. They put us in a cage, but we got out okay. We just can't get out of this room. The door's escape proof. Where are you? Talk to Fang. _I sent her back my thoughts and waited. _Ok, I will. _Angel's voice was angelic, and that figures. Fang sat up straight, and I assumed Angel was talking to him.

_I told him that you loved him. _WHAT?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I thought Fang was a little tad bit out of character in this chapter... hes kinda out of it, but...anyways! Green button. Click it. **

**Sorry 'bout the dramatic ending - haha.  
**


	5. Is that the School?

Chapter Five:

**A/N: Shocker, right? Even I was shocked, and I wrote it. My fingers have a mind of their own, I swear.

* * *

****Recap: **_**I told him that you loved him. **_**WHAT? **

_Angel, no! Tell me you didn't! _I begged her inside my head, and I felt my face grow hot. Not here, Angel, not now! All I need is Fang knowing that I love him. _Oops, sorry Max. _Angel's voice was apologetic, and I growled out loud. Fang glanced at me, his face folded into a triumphant smirk. _Please get us out of here. It's the least you could do. _I pleaded to Angel and I _saw _her smirk in my head. _Yes ma'am. _Thank god, I thought back, and our connection ended. Now I just needed to face Fang.

"Fang…" I started smooth, and he ruined it. His face peeled back into a large smile. I've never seen him grin that big before, now that I think about it.

"You love me _this much._" He held out his hands as wide as he possibly could, and laughed, his whole body shaking under him. I sighed

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in the freaking _School_ right now and there's a freaking _white coat _in the other room and you're telling me that _I love you?_" I growled under my teeth.

"You're right, but this conversation is not over," he said in a more serious tone. I wondered what he meant by that. What more jokes did he have up his sleeve? I could only hope they were cut short to a minimal embarrassment level. Please nothing involving Iggy, please nothing involving Iggy, please! He interrupted my pleading with a whack at the door. "It's not going to open." He stated cleanly. His smile disappeared and was painted over with seriousness and worry. His black eyes crinkled with frustration as he tried to unlock the door. _Max, I see the School. Where are you? _Angel interrupted me staring at Fang. I shook my head, glancing around, only to find that there was nothing to see. About a dozen wings of this building must look like this.

_I don't know, honey, there isn't any windows. It's a rectangular room, but I can't tell where it is. _Fang sat down against the wall.

"Well this sucks," he muttered in a low tone. I nodded in agreement. _Okay. There's only one part where you could be. Iggy is asking me about a plan…? He says he wants to tell you something. He wants to know if its okay to send it through me, I guess. _Angel said through her head. Iggy wanted to know about the plan…he wanted to do it? He wanted to…follow through?

_Tell him to send it through you. _I crunched my face together, almost instantly regretting what I said, but Angel was gone, invading Iggy's head now. I sighed, and walked over towards the door to peek. The white coated girl was still lying on the ground, but I couldn't tell if she was awake or not. I ducked behind the wall once more and sank to the ground beside Fang.

"We'll get out of here," he said, looking into my eyes. "I promise." I nodded whishing with all my heart that I could just wake up from this bad dream and be safe in my warm bed. _He told me that he finished the 'mother load'. He says all the other parts are attached, except this one. As soon as we get out he was to use it. _I stared at the white wall across from me, thinking through. Were we really ready to destroy this once and for all? Would it work, or am I starting to believe Fang? Maybe it wasn't supposed to be me. _Tell him yes. _There was a noise outside. I instantly jumped up, Fang right next to me. Our heads snapped to the door as it opened with ease.

Angel was flying high over the ground, searching for anywhere that might look like the horrible School she remembers. She remembered being there alone and the horrible things she did to them. She shuddered in mid air and watched as Iggy stared straight ahead, although he couldn't see anything. Sometimes Angel felt bad for Iggy, but she knew, looking inside his head, that he was sorry for himself most of all. She knew things the rest of the Flock didn't. Her white powdery wings flapped against the cold air. Then she spotted the school.

Nudge was flying in the back, and she could see the backs of everyone in her Flock, except Max and Fang. She missed Max already. She could just see her smiling face in her brain and wished she was flying next to her. Her eyes were watering when she thought of what it would be without them. No, she told herself, Max and Fang are _not _going to die. We're going to make sure of that. She looked at Iggy. She missed talking to him, and being his friend. Now he barely looked at her. _He looks at you when you're not looking. _For once, Angel had made Nudge happy for invading her mind. She grinned through her watery eyes. _Thanks, Angel. Where's Max? Can you hear her? _Nudge flew faster, and stopped next to Gazzy. He was looking a little on the green side. His hair was messed up from the wind, and his wings flapped with a rhythm that was the opposite of Nudge. He grinned at her feebly, and then turned away. _Yes, I can hear Max and Fang. They're at the School. One of the Schools. I can hear White Coats too. They want to kill them, but they don't know about us. We're going to get there before they try. Max says they're in a rectangular room. _Nudge looked down and spotted a triangular platform. _Is that the School? _She asked Angel, feeling quite stupid she was asking a seven year old all her questions. _Yes. _Nudge took a deep breath, and dived down. We're coming Max, she thought back to Angel, and she felt the pressure of Angel's presence disappear. Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy dove down vertically towards the building Angel realized was the School. It was gray and flat. There was only one level, but the building was huge. There was part of it that stuck out, like a rectangle. That must be where Max is, Gazzy thought. They pulled up from the dive ten feet from the ceiling, surprised no Flyboys or mutants have popped out of no where and attacked them. Angel landed on the ceiling and started running towards the rectangular room. _We're coming Fang, we're on the ceiling,_ she sent to Fang as she looked for a way in. Then she noticed there was a metal bar on the ground. A little bit a way, there was a pile of metal bars. Angel grinned.

The door opened a crack, and then heard whispers from the other side. They sounded like four bird kids. I grinned, waiting for them to make their appearance. The door swung open and Angel was standing there, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman gathered behind her. I ran towards them and hugged them all.

"Let's split," Fang said, walking towards the door with speed. We all whipped around when Iggy did. When Iggy looks somewhere, you look because it's probably something bad. The brunette white coat was standing, her hair messed up and blood staining her…well… white coat. She was holding a tranquilizer needle in her left hand. I felt Fang stiffen behind me, and my hands formed fist, yet again. This just keeps getting better and better.

"Plan B, Flock," I whispered, and they all nodded, looking in the white coat's direction.

"Not so fast. One second with this in your skin and you'll drop dead." She growled, holding the needle ready. "Who's first?" she asked, looking from one face to the other. Nudge…._to be continued next chapter.

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I'll post soon. For now, that green button is calling you name. I think you should silence it by clicking. **


	6. Drop it!

Chapter Six:

**A/N: Sorry 'bout that major dramatic exit, but I felt compelled to do that. Anyways, here goes nothing: I'm just making this up as I go along, haha. The School layout is a little confusing, but just try to follow it, ha. **

Disclaimmerrr: don't own it ;]

**

* * *

  
**

**Recap: **"Not so fast. One second with this in your skin and you'll drop dead." She growled, holding the needle ready. "Who's first?" she asked, looking from one face to the other. Nudge…._to be continued next chapter._

Nudge tapped my toe with her shoe. Wait…wait…NOW! Iggy had been holding the door, and we all scrammed out the door, running for the exit, which we had no idea where it was.

"THIS WAY!" Angel screeched, but I was already around the corner, Fang right behind me. Nudge, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy had obviously found their way in, and knew which way to go. I saw Nudge's foot disappear out a hole in he roof, but just that second, several dozen white coats can running from the next hall. They were all shouting, and the brunette came out the door, needle still in hand. Fang pushed me behind him and we seemed to sink into the wall.

"What are you doing? Don't think for one second…" I said, pushing him out of the way.

"Max, I love you." He said straight out, grabbing my hand. Then, before I knew what was happening, his lips touched mine for a second before a death needle was thrown at us. We both ducked, and it slammed into the wall, sticking there.

"NO!" the brunette yelled, and she seemed to shake with anger. I looked at Fang, he looked at me, and we both charged the other White coats. _Max? _Angel's voice came at an unpleasant time. I was busy punching out white coats. One of the boys, scuffy and short, came running at me from the left, and I kicked him in the nose. He staggered backwards, holding his face as blood ran down, ruining his white coat. Take that, scum, I wanted to scream. Fang was kicking and punching, and one white coat managed to get a whack at his face.

"Fang!" I shouted as he stepped backwards and blood dripped from his already injured nose.

"I'm okay," he said, a little muffled, but I understood, and turned around just in time to dodge a well aimed punch from a tough looking guy that was about double my size. His shoulders were like a boulder and I kicked him _hard, _only to find he was probably wearing armor under his white coat.

_Ow, did that hurt. _Fang kicked him in the face, and he was temporarily disabled. We staggered over to the hole in the wall.

"C'mon, we got to move!" I called to Fang, who was stumbling toward the wall. His eyes lit up, and his head darted around. "C'mon, Fang, let's go! Iggy's going to drop the…" I blinked. About a hundred Flyboys were zooming down the hall.

"What about the other experiments here? They're just like us, Max! We can't just bomb them!" Fang shouted, and he started running down the hall, towards where the rest of the cages were. I growled as the Flyboys collided with the white coats, causing a big commotion. They wouldn't get out of there for a while, I thought, and memorized a map in my head of where the hole was, and then darted after Fang as he wheeled around a corner.

"Fang, wait up!" I shouted, running so fast my feet barely touched the ground. _Max, where are you? Iggy's itching to drop it! _Angel screamed in my head. I could just see Iggy's face in my head, controlled with anger, but a overloading anticipation arching his eyebrows and painting over his expression. Fang grabbed my arm, and we were flying. We stopped in front of a door, and I whacked the lock off with my foot. Fang opened the door and shoved me through.

There were several hundred cages in this room, which basically covered the rest of the building. "You get the left side, and I'll get the right!" I shouted, dashing to the right side as Fang started knocking off the cheap locks. If they really wanted to keep something locked, they should get better locks, I thought as one swipe with my machine like leg cracked the lock right off.

"Max, Iggy wants to drop it?" Fang asked as he punched the furthest right cages, swinging open the doors. Incased in that cage was what looked like a human boy…that had a beak. He scrambled out and was still. "Wait here, we'll get you out." Fang told him, and the boy nodded. He looked sort of alright, and thankful to be out of his cage.

I could only imagine what we must look like too him. Angels, maybe? I stretched my wings out as I opened cages left and right, instructing the kids inside to stay here as we got everyone out. Soon, all the cages were empty, and we over a hundred mutants standing staring at us.

"Okay, follow us." I said, leading them out the door. I did a 360, and ran down the hall. _Max, get out of there, Iggy's going to drop it. _Angel warned, and I couldn't think straight. An alarm was going off, and it sounded like one of the Flyboys combusted into a large fire. Hopefully, it wasn't by our escape hole.

I dashed town another hall, Fang and the experiments right behind us. Then I spotted the hole, with a couple Flyboys laying loosely around it, dead. "This way! Out here, everyone, fast!" I shouted, pushing three kids through. They all swarmed out the hole. _Max… _Angel was getting angry now, and I could hear the worry in her voice. _Drop it! _I shouted, as white coats came around the corner. They was about two hundred feet of ground between us, and thirty more experiments to get through. _No! Not with you in there! Get out! _I hurried a couple of tiger striped kids through, and then pushed Fang through.

"Go, I'll make sure they get out, and then I'll come," I said, and he shook his head, about to protest. "GO!" I shouted at him, and he hasted away. I shoved kids through left and right, as the white coats spotted me, and started running towards me. Flyboys suddenly erupted around the side of the hallway.

Great, this was just great. I shoved the last girl through and she flew off with butterfly wings just as a white coat grabbed my foot. I had to make a choice. I screamed as hard arms pulled me through.

_Angel, drop it, I'm out. _I said, hiding the horrible face staring at me from my mind. _Ok, _Angel said, and she left. I screamed violently like bloody murder, and I mean bloody murder. One, I was going to be bombed, and two, this guy had a needle in his hand. He tried to stab me, but I thrashed in his arms, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Angel turned to Iggy, tears forming in her eyes just as Fang floated up to them.

"Drop it, Iggy. She's out." Angel whispered, and Iggy pulled something from his backpack.

* * *

**A/N; The realistic factor is like none of this can actually happen, haha, but we're talking about a book series with bird kids, so i guess anything can happen...! **

***Review* **

***Review*  
**


	7. Would you like to count down?

Chapter Seven

**A/N: I just figured out my words are a little close together and I swear the margins are like a mile apart, but if that still not enough, in case you didn't realized this, there is a "make words bigger" button in the top right corner. Its like**

**Font: B s, click on the big to make it bigger. Whoa, that makes sense, hah I didn't realize it was B for bigger…anyways – I love this chapter. Review it to tell me how much you love it too. **

Angel watched as Iggy slowly dove down and placed the bomb on the roof, and then quickly flew back up. She flew towards Fang and hugged him.

"We should wait for Max," Angel whispered into his shoulder as he pushed one of her small blonde curls behind her ear.

"She's probably waiting for us on the other side of the building," Fang said softly to the little bird girl looking up at him. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and she was fragile in his arms.

"Okay, I believe you," she whispered to him, hiding her tear streaked face. Iggy pulled out a button from his backpack.

"Would you like to count down?" Iggy asked, pulling out a megaphone from his backpack. He handed it to Nudge, and then kissed her on the cheek. Her face lit up and Angel giggled. Gazzy looked like he was going to hurl if things got any mushier.

"Yes," Nudge whispered, and then held the megaphone up to her mouth. Iggy grinned at her, and then slowly went to her side.

I kicked the guy holding me in the face, remembering how Fang had done that and he had fallen to the ground. It worked. He dropped me and I scrambled away and out the hole before anyone else knew what happened. Then I gasped, as I heard something from far away.

"FIVE!" Nudge screamed, almost making the rest of the Flock's ears bleed. Her voice was loud regularly, but in a megaphone, it was just plain old ear drum breaking. "FOUR!" she shouted clear into the air. Iggy held the button gripped in his hand securely.

I stumbled on the ground, falling on my hands into the rocks. There was no way I was getting away. The bomb was already planted and I had three seconds to get away. Then, and idea struck me.

"THREE!" Nudge shouted, and Fang held his ears in pain, but it was worth it. Where was Max? Was she okay? He could only hope. He whished she was in his arms, safe and smiling with the rest of them. "TWO!"

I jumped up into the air, unfurling my wings and shooting off into the air at high speed. My wings flapped against the air and as I zoomed through the sky.

"ONE!" Nudge said, and then I closed my eyes. "BOOM!" she shouted and then Iggy pressed the button. It was amazing. A cloud of mushroom shaped smoke rose, and the whole building blew up, spraying debris into the air. It was so loud I cried out in pain. A few seconds later, I could hear the Schools all over the country blowing up. Well, let's not go that far, no I couldn't hear them, but Iggy probably could. This had been the mother School, the ultimate horrible place. Once you destroy this, the others combust also. Iggy had figured this out when we trapped the last time. There was a connection through all the Schools. A connection that just could ruin them all.

"MAX!" Fang shouted into the cloud of smoke. He could barely see anything as the smoke flew over them. There was no way she was on the other side. She would have blow over. Was it true the, was Max really gone? Was she dead? Had she lied to Angel…? No, Max wouldn't do that do us…would she?

I looked around, and I could see nothing but clean air. The smoke was gone, everything was gone, and so was my Flock.


	8. Where is she?

Chapter Eight:

**A/N: Sorry about all the short chapters. I kind of am rushing this story, but that's okay, its working out. Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize this but my friend (TheSmartOne - it fits, doesn't it?) pointed out that I inferred that Iggy could see in a previous chapte, so just ignore that little error…Anyways, here it goes:

* * *

****Recap: I looked around, seeing nothing but smoke. In seconds, though, it was gone. And so was my Flock. **

"Where is she?" Angel whispered to Fang, looking and searching with her eyes through the smoke rising over where the building once stood. Fang didn't answer for a moment. His black eyes were expressionless, as always, but inside he was frantic. Where was Max? Did she…die?

"I don't know, but I'm sure she's okay." Fang said slowly, looking over towards the rest of the Flock. They had to get of here, but he couldn't leave without finding Max first. He really didn't know if she was okay. He half was trying to convince himself that. Angel nodded, and floated off to where the rest of the Flock had landed due to Gazzy complaining his wings hurt. They were on the edge of a bed of rocks, huddled together and worrying for their leader, and their fellow Flock member. Fang stayed in the air, hovering about ten feet above the debris covered ground. He flew a little ways away from the Flock. They wouldn't go anywhere, he ensured himself by tapping Iggy's hand twice, and he nodded; his arm halfway around Nudge's shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to go look for Max," he had told them. They protested, but he wavered away. So here he was, flying over the small fires and dead white coats. Remains of the walls were scattered all about and pieces of Flyboy's bodies were distinct and shiny against the gravel like ground. "MAX!" he shouted into the open air. It echoed off in the distance, and he stopped to listen to his own voice for once.

"Fang, wait!" a girl's voice called from behind him. He whipped around, almost whacking his own wing he did it so fast. He half expected his Max to be flying towards him, grinning boldly and telling him how pathetic he was for actually thinking she was dead when she really was hiding, but instead, he could make out the shape of Angel floating towards him. Her face was streaked with tears and covered with dirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked automatically, landing on the dirt. She followed him and sank to her small little knees.

"I can't hear her," she whispered, her delicate voice cracking. Fang understood what that meant. If Angel couldn't hear Max's thoughts, she was either dead, or too unconscious to think. Angel started crying again, tears flowing without a pause down her dirty cheeks. Fang knelt down to her level, and looked her in the eye, putting his hand on her shoulder as she shook with sobs.

"Angel, listen to me. Max is going to be okay." He said calmly, for he was trying to tell himself that too. Angel nodded, but the tears kept coming. "She's going to be just fine. And we'll find her, and she'll be fine." He kept repeating himself, hoping the message would sink at least into Angel if he couldn't convince himself.

Angel nodded once more and wiped her face. The dirt stained her sleeve, but she didn't seem to care. She sniffed one last sob and then looked up at Fang. "Now go back to where Iggy is." Fang said, helping her up and giving her one small push towards where Iggy was surely freaking out, looking around for Angel.

"Okay," Angel obeyed almost cheerfully and she soared up into the air, her little white wings beating softly in the gray air. She smiled brightly at him, as if Max was waiting just beyond the horizon. In minutes, she disappeared towards Iggy.

Fang stood up and looked around, his hands forming fists of steel. He felt the urge to smack something really hard, just to get his anger out. He looked around, and saw a large piece of metal on the ground. He kicked it with all his might, only to find what he mistaken for metal was a block of cider. He yelped, holding his foot while jumping up and down, surely looking like an idiot if anyone saw him. Thank god he was alone, he thought, and heard a mental giggle. Angel, he scowled.

"Well that was pretty stupid," someone said. His head jerked up. There was smoke rising from a small fire, clouding up the air in front of him. Her could see a black silhouette of something with wings. Someone with long hair. Someone tall and skinny. Someone like Max. The figure stepped forward, out of the dusty cloud. Her face was dirty, stained with blood, dirt and a mixture of the two. Her smile was priceless, stretching across her whole face and touching her eyes with the right volume. Her stance was heroic, her arms bent and her hands on her hips. Her wings were outstretched, one bent awkwardly. It was Max.

Fang didn't even think. He rushed towards me and wrapped his arms around me before I could even move. He held me so tight I actually choked a bit.

"Fang…can't…breathe!" I staggered under his hold, and he slackened, pulling back to look at me. Another one of those, non thinking moments came about him, and he leaned down to kiss my blood stained lips. I didn't respond, but as soon as I knew what was going on, my lips were moving with his. Fang pulled back for a second, and looked in my eyes, and at that second, he knew what I'd been hiding from him for so long.

"Oh this is sick." Gazzy's annoyed voice brought them both back to reality five minutes later. I smiled, wiping the blood off my face. There was huge gash down my cheek, and it stung, but I didn't care. Fang didn't release his arms from around me, and I didn't protest. His arms were strong, firm, and it felt like home. Iggy was grinning, his arm still around Nudge, who was looking ecstatic.

"Max!" she squealing rushing forward to me to huge me. She wrapped her bony arms around me and sucked Fang into this hug too. I laughed, glancing at Angel, who's dirty little curls were hung in front of her face. "Group hug!" Nudge squealed, and pulled the rest of the Flock in her embrace, especially Iggy. How I wished we could just stay like this for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Should this be the end or should I write more? Review **


	9. Guess What, Guys?

Chapter Nine:

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in like two forevers - but here it is. And it's a little short. The next few chapters are, but they'll get longer. Well, here goes; **

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a week since we've destroyed Itex. We were back at our apartment, and it was morning. I had just woken up to Nudge's hairdryer blowing in the bathroom next to my room. I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. I could still faintly hear the buzzing noise, plus, I couldn't breathe. I threw the pillow up against the wall and sprang out of bed. I marched out of the door and slammed my fist the bathroom door.

"NUDGE, TURN THAT THING DOWN!" I shouted, and hear a faint 'K' from inside. The noise cut down and I sighed. It was almost quiet.

Fang came out of his room and grinned at me. It was becoming more and more common now. His face was like a god, I realized. His olive skin was flawless and I had to grin back at him.

"Nudge woke me up," I explained. He raised his eyebrows slightly for a second, and nodded, glancing towards the bathroom door.

"Your eyes look pretty today," he said. I blushed. That was a new one, I thought, and heard Angel giggled in my head. I turned away, to hide my burning cheeks, but he took a step forward, placing his hand on my waist. My face was burning as Nudge walked out of the bathroom, giggling.

"Oh no, everyone hide. They're hugging again." She called and I head Gazzy moan from the other room. Nudge ran towards the living room where the rest of the Flock was sitting and watching Harry Potter (A/N: Ah! I had to add that detail.) Fang watched as Nudge disappeared around the corner, and then he kissed me. I was used to it, but it made my heart flutter in my chest. His lips pressed against mine with little pressure, but I felt his energy and anticipation from the way he moved. His hands moved to my neck, bending and twisting into my hair as he took a step towards me, pushing me back against the wall. The room was silent, and I heard Angel scream lightly, and I could only imagine what thoughts I might be sending her. I smiled as I kissed Fang, dragging out the moment as long as possibly.

"Are they making out _again?_"I heard Iggy ask Angel. I could just see in my head Angel nod, grinning slightly. Fang pulled away, staring vacantly at the doorway in which Iggy was standing.

"Guess what, guys?" I said, walking over towards the living room. Angel and Nudge were sitting next to each other on the couch, the Gasman sitting on the floor below them. Iggy was leaning up against back of the couch, staring blankly in our direction.

"What?" they all asked, their little heads turning to face mine.

"We're going to my mom's house tomorrow." I said, and commotion combusted.


	10. That's it?

Chapter Ten:

**A/N: Erm well I could go on and on about writing this, but I'll save you the trouble. Just read:**

* * *

We had everything packed and ready, and we each carried our own bag as we flew. Sometimes occasionally, Nudge would complain, but I told her she shouldn't have packed as many clothes. She rolled her eyes at me, and I grinned. We flew over the grassy plains. The Flock and I made one stop, and only to eat since we were starving. We landed close to the nearest Big Boy (Only because I just ate there) and scarped down food. I finished first, closely followed by Iggy.

After we were all done, we paid and left, once again, soaring into the open sky. I felt more free then I had ever in my whole entire life. There was no more Itex, no more school, no more horrible Erasers or Flyboys. There was nothing holding me back now. I had the free rein to go wherever I wanted without being tracked, be whoever I wanted to be. Except there was one thing I could never truly get rid of, and now that I think of it, I don't really want to. I would never get rid of my wings, and I think my Flock would like to second that statement.

We landed at my mom's house three hours later, being so far away. She came outside with a smile on her face, Ella standing next to her. I sense Iggy felt her presence, because he stiffened. But then, I remembered how Nudge felt so happy about Iggy. What will happen? I posted that thought at the back of my head and hugged my Mom. Of course, in all the happy reunion, Fang was completely silent. I glanced at him as Angel hugged Ella, almost squealing in excitement that we finally could sleep in a bed and finally have a normal life. Fang caught my eye, but his expression was stony, like he didn't like being here.

"C'mon in, guys!" Ella said excitedly, and the Flock raced in at full speed. Here, they were just a bunch of regular skinny kids. Out there, they were heroes. I was so proud my eyes were filling with years. Pull it together, Max. You don't cry.

I hurried after them into the house, Fang right behind me. As soon as we were inside and the Flock was all in the living room with Ella and my mom, I turned to him.

"What's up?" I asked casually as we walked down the front hall. I remembered this house perfectly. The smell seemed to give my brain a boost, and instantly recognized my surroundings. Fang, of course, just shrugged, exhausting on the stool by the kitchen counter. I leaned up against the wall as he turned to me, ready for me to comment. I didn't say anything though. He still waited.

"That's it?" he asked, and I looked at him, confused a bit, "You're not going to round on me?" he asked.

"Why the sudden hostility?" I asked, practically ignoring his question. "We just saved the world for crying out loud," I said, almost growling. Why must he always do this to me? What did I ever do wrong? I mean, how can he be angry with me if we just busted out of the School, blew it up and ended Itex forever?

"You thought about sacrificing yourself, Max. You didn't need to. Don't ever think that again. I thought you were dead." He said in the lowest tone he could manage. I blinked furiously, if that's possible.

"_What_?" I asked, just as Ella walked in the kitchen, an empty bowl of what used to be popcorn caught between her hands. Fang and I both looked at her as she stopped in front of the doorway, one eyebrow arching up.

"Hi, Ella," Fang said rather too nicely. My mouth popped open. Oh no he _didn't_ just set her off. Ella giggled, setting the bowl down and sitting on the countertop. She opened a jar from beside her and pulled out three suckers.

"Hi Fang, you want one?" she asked, handing him one. He grabbed the grape one in his hand, and nearly broke the stick trying to get the wrapper off. I nearly laughed out loud. I took cherry, and shoved in my hard set mouth, crossing my arms as Ella became swinging her legs. "I'm so excited you guys are back." Ella continued on, staring at her feet. I watched her, and my eyes darted to Fang. He was looking at Ella with a sudden interest. What was wrong with him today? First of all, he told me he loves me, and then kisses me. I'm okay with that part, but then going off all freakish and flirting with my _sister? _What, I ask you, is this about? I was glaring at them both when another body entered the room, making it just a little bit too crowded. My mom came in, and she glanced at me, then at Ella, and then to Fang. She winked at me and I shook my head, reading her mind from the way she held her face in an uplifted grin. She passed right through to the next room.

Ella erupted in giggles, and then turned to me, her eyes glowing. Her long nails tapped at the countertop as she bit her lip.

"She's going to come back in here. She thinks you and Fang are going to start making out or something like that," she said, and I couldn't help but blush. Been there, done that, I admitted rather sheepishly. Ella gasped, and started laughing all over again. I felt Fang's black eyes on me, but I didn't face them. Ella ran out of the room, still giggling, and I followed her. I didn't feel the presence of Fang behind me, and my face lowered.


	11. Read this chapter,

Chapter Eleven:

I woke up in Ella's room, lying on the air mattress my mom put out for me, Angel and Nudge. The guys got the guest room.

Yesterday seemed like so long ago, I thought as I silently got dressed. It was five in the morning, but simply couldn't get anymore sleep. I had a horrible dream. Fang was standing in front of me, his arm wrapped around Ella's waist. She looked different. Her face was controlled with anger, but smiling all the same. He looked like the luckiest man on Earth. Then he pressed his face to hers, and she giggled. I felt the tears coming back to my eyes just thinking about how he leaned down, their shoulders pressed together, and kissed her lips, smearing lipstick _all over _himself.

Ella turned over in her sleep so her face was to me. Her eyes were lightly closed. I didn't blame Ella. This was all Fang's fault. I slipped on my shoes and headed to the hallway, silently closing the door behind me. I treaded down the stairs, to the dark rooms below. I flipped the light switch on, spreading brightness all over the kitchen. It was familiar place. I had made cookies here, but recently, it had been home to a horrible event. I hated it when Fang was mad at me, or I was mad at him. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was horrible. I hated feeling like I couldn't trust him, like he'd use information I tell him against me. Like he'd squeal everything. Of course, naturally, he never does. That doesn't mean he won't in the future.

I looked around the living room and then sank into a chair and cross my arms and legs. Well this is boring, I thought to myself, staring blankly around the dim room. The sun was coming up and little light was blinking through the shades of the large, glass sliding door. (I always imagined their house with sliding door – no idea why)

I got up from the chair and walked over to look out the window. The sky was purple and pink, the sun glaring over the grass that seemed to go on for miles and miles.

"Hi," a voice said behind me. I whipped around, half expecting a Flyboy to be standing there, but then I remembered, in a second, they were all gone. Fang, of course, was standing there, his face black against the shadows of the room. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, black shirt with some graphic design on it. I turned back around.

"Hi," I said, adding as much 'I don't want to talk to you' tone in the single word as I could. I interred that he got the message, for he sank into the nearest chair. I sighed, turning around and started walking into the kitchen. The last thing I needed was another talk from Fang, because I would end up doing the talking.

"Max, wait." He called from behind me. I growled, turning around.

"What do you want Fang? To know when Ella's going to be up? Honestly, I don't know." I said, and starting walking. He didn't move from his seat, but his voice increased volume.

"Max, is that what this is about? You know the truth." He said. I stopped in my tracks. What did he just say?

"Oh I know the truth? You told me you…" I trailed off, moisture gathering in my eyes. I didn't need this right now. Maximum Ride shouldn't, ever need to cry. And certainly, not over some stupid _boy. _

"I don't like Ella!" he all but shouted. I didn't turn around, but I did bring my hand up to mop my eyes. I could hear him reposition himself on the couch. "I was just kidding, you know that, Max." I couldn't force myself to turn around. This was so stupid. We were just arguing over something he said. It wasn't even something he said. It was the way he said it. Then he was right next to me. I hated when he did that. His face was near my left shoulder, his breath tingling my cheek and the back of my neck.

"I can't do this. I can't like you." I said, shaking my head. He was still, and I felt his hands snake around me in such a Fang-ish way. He didn't say anything, of course.

"Why?" he asked simply, but the answer was much more complicated then that. I sighed, wiping off my stinging cheeks.

"Because I just don't….it's not that…" I tried to find the right words. Here I was, expressing myself to Fang, in the kitchen, early in the morning, crying, and being weak. This was so un-Max, wasn't it? "It's not that I don't like you, Fang, I just don't want to have someone to break me. I don't want it. I don't want to like anyone. I don't want to ruin friendships, and I certainly don't want to make anyone angry. Face it – love sucks." I said, completely ruining the moment.

Fang was silent for a few moments, and instantly his arms slackened, and eventually fell to his sides. I stifled a sob rising up my throat.

"Oh. I see." And then he was gone. I told you, I hated it when he did that.


End file.
